


and then there were colors

by ensemblegays



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate AU, a lot of characters are mentionned, and then only when u kiss them, gay ppl, kinda vent fic, suicidal ideation/attempt, the au is just, u see your soulmates's eye color, you see the world in color!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensemblegays/pseuds/ensemblegays
Summary: the world around him was always so gray, so dull, so saddening. He doesn't know what his eyes look like, what his hair's color is. He always wondered if he would ever find the right one; his soulmate.on the day he decides to stop his suffering, gentle, two colored blue and amber irises meet his shining red ones,and he could finally see colors.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	and then there were colors

**Author's Note:**

> I LVOE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM!!!!

The world around him was always so gray, so dull, so saddening. He doesn't know what his eyes look like, what his hair's color is. He always wondered if he would ever find the right one; his soulmate, the one person who would be able to be there for him, the one person whatever God out there might have created him to be with. The one person who could understand him. 

Gray eyes, gray hair, gray pants, gray everything. All he ever saw was dull, empty, ugly gray things. His whole life was dull even though he had so many ‘friends’. Did he ever see them as friends, really? I mean, yes, Arashi was nice to him, but she’s nice to everyone. Izumi was mean to him, like he is with even his boyfriend. Leo… was Leo. Tsukasa, still the usual towards everyone he met. Was he special? To anyone? Maybe, but for now, he decided not to believe any of it. Even Rei possibly disliked him, after all he did resent him so much that he went to the point of ignoring him even in their own home, or their dorms. Everyone hated him, he was sure. They just pitied him and stayed because of that. Friendship meant nothing. He had no special bond with anyone like Arashi has with Mayoi, like most of his ‘friends’ had with their significant others. 

He wasn’t special to anyone, and he never will be. 

\---

An infinite cycle. Sleep, wake up, go back to bed, wake up again, eat, work, come back, sleep. He only had one cycle, and stuck with it for years. He didn’t even notice it, it made him feel better. Plus, his condition made him sleepy during the day, of course he had to have this kind of cycle. Though, really, he hated it. Always sleeping meant never being productive, something he ended up hating after years of escaping, never being productive meant never getting far in life, and at the end, it meant never being able to meet your soulmate.

He didn’t even know where to start. His soulmate might’ve as well been invisible. It’s like he doesn’t have one, like he’s born to be alone forever. He’s 19 already, and all of his friends have met their own. Even his brother met his soulmate early on. 

He’s destined to be alone.   
  
He’ll always be alone.   
  
Always.

\--- 

He had taken his decision, had prepared everything for later that day.

After that last shift where all of ‘Knights’, the nickname Leo and Tsukasa call their team of 5, were present, he’d go on the roof of an empty building, and stop his miserable existence, the saddening cycle of the waste of space he thought he was. 

\---

Though, something kept him from doing the irreversible. Two eyes, different colors at that (could he even call those colors??), looked at him anxiously as the boy in front of him asked for his order. Widened grayish eyes looked at an amber and lapis, surprised and dumbfounded. 

“Nhaaaa… Is there somethin’ on my face??? ‘M sorry!! Gah… I didn’ mean ta startle ya..” he said, flustered when he noticed Ritsu’s ruby eyes.    
  
“Ah.. uhm.. Call me Ritsu~?” He chuckled, blushing slightly. He couldn’t see the color on his face at the moment, but his hot cheeks confirmed what he was feeling: his chest felt tight under his shirt, everything felt hot, his ears were burning.    
  
“Nmm..? Oh! Ya can call me Mika~!” He replied with a goofy smile. “Sooo… y’er my soulmate, hah? That’s nice! Ya look real pretty~” He said, with a dull grey blush creeping up his cheeks. Cute. 

“Mm~ here’s your order~ and my phone number~” he said with a small smirk, feeling genuine happiness for the first time in years. It felt nice somehow, to know you actually did have a soulmate; had a future with someone; had hope somewhere. 

\---

A few days went by, still no call or message from the curious ‘Mika’ from the shop. Ritsu was getting both impatient and disappointed, the happiness was short lived. Happiness was never something he was used to, and it was always something he was not glad to have. It would only make him get worse, get more pathetic and weak. He’d get his heart broken, shattered into a million pieces like a glass of wine, the red liquid flowing out from it like the blood flowing out of his scars. It’s always like that. 

Always. 

The silence took over, the only sounds to be heard were pencil rubbing against paper as Ritsu wrote a new poem. They were the only way for him to vent, to take the bad energy out of himself before something bad would happen. Then again, maybe he deserved the pain it could cause, it would maybe help him get over it once and for all, stop his mental sufferi-

A quick, annoying buzz from beside him.

Ritsu quickly turned to his bedside table, reaching for his phone. 

_ ‘Heya! It’s mika! I hope i got the right number hehe… is this ritsu-kun?’ _

He chuckled with a sad smile on his face. 

Mika might as well be his guardian angel, right?

  
  
_ ‘Yeah, it’s me. Nice to meet you, mikarin~’  _ He smiled at his phone, feeling an usual amount of happiness going through his body

‘ _ E-EEH?? Mikarin?? Where did that come from..???’ _

_ ‘Did you really just stutter on text..????’  _ He laughed once again.

_ ‘Hehe… maybe~’ _

_ ‘Cute~’ _

_ ‘?!?!??!??!!?!??!!? >//<’ _

\---

And then they shared their first kiss. Their first kiss was quick and easy, just a light peck on the top of the other’s lips. Started by Ritsu, of course. Mika was too flustered to do anything, and Ritsu hated doing work so much, but he would make that sacrifice for his ‘mikarin’. Mika immediately went back for more, feeling the adrenaline and love coursing through his bloodstreams, his brain and nerves. They only stepped back when they needed air, looking at each other in awe. Not only could he see the pink, flashy, almost neon blush Mika had on his cheeks, he could also see the green of the grass, the rainbow of the sunset, the blue and purple reflection on the water.

He could finally see colors.

Tears fell down his ruby eyes. He didn’t know how to feel. He has wanted this for years, even his entire life. 

And he could get to see the wonders of the world.

He could see those wonders with Mika. 


End file.
